Megaman Legacy
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto disappears after the Kyuubi was sealed in him, 8 years later a stranger appears with a message, a hero comes. Will he succeed or fail. Who knows...but either way, the world as we know it will never be the same. NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, Megaman and it's affiliates, or anything else that is crossovered with this. Spoilers if you haven't read the magna so if you don't want to know what happened in the future don't read.

NOTE Naruto is 2 years older then the rest of the Rookie 9 and a year older then team Gai. When the Chunnin exams start he will be 16, the same age as Temari.

Minato Namikaze was finishing the sealing of the Kyuubi with his wifes beside him with the Kyuubi tail stabing her before both died and the Kyuubi was sealed away. The Sandaime Hokage closed his eyes for a moment ignoring the crying Naruto in order to pay respect to Minato and Kushina for thier sacrifice and thought "_I'll look after and protect your son for you both."_

Just then the crying suddenly stopped and Hiruzen opened his eyes and blinked and looked at where Naruto had been and thought "_What the...where is he."_ as he began to look around.

Several ninja appeared and the Sandaime who was looking around and said "Spread out and search the area for any survivors or anything suspicious. Especially a baby. This woman has recently given birth but I do not see her child." as he thought "_Minato, where is your son at."_

An ANBU with a dog mask moved beside Hiruzen and said in a low voice "Sandaime-sama, where's sensei son."

The Sandaime said "I don't know Inu, he was here moments ago when I closed my eyes to say a silent prayer and he vanished. He looks like his father, blond hair, blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on his face. Spread out and search for him but don't tell anyone what your looking for." in a quite voice.

Inu nods and jumps away.

Meanwhile with Naruto, a man in a white lab coat picked up Naruto and said "Don't worry Naruto, grandpa's going to take care of everything."

Time skip 8 years later

Anko Mitarashi was near the gates to the forest of death when an explosion inside the forest of death caught her attention and she thought "_What the hell. Nobody is allowed in there."_ as she quickly jumped over the walls and entered the forest.

As she approached the area where the explosion came from she saw smoke and when she got to the source of the smoke she saw what looked like several 10 ft tall tigers were dead on the ground around a clearing and in the center of the clearing kneeling over the body of one of the tigers was a figure wearing a type of red, black, and gold armor with a black visor covering half the figures face making it where all you could see was from the bottom of the nose down to his chin with blond hair sticking out the back of the helmet going down his back.

The figure stood up before he turned to look at Anko and Anko said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The figure turned his head slightly and spoke in a language Anko didn't recognise.

Anko looked confused and said "What did you say. I couldn't understand you."

The figure spoke in another language and Anko looked confused and the figure then said "Can you understand this." in a language Anko had heard years before.

Anko said "Yes, I can understand that language but just barely. Who are you."

The figure said in the same language as before "My name is Zero. I understand your language a little as it is an variation of Japanese though I would like to learn your language and culture. Who are you and is where am I."

Anko frowned and said "I am Anko Mitarashi and you are currently in the forest of death...but how did you get here."

Zero tilted his head to the side and said "Where are you from."

Anko said "I'm not the one answering questions. Either answer my questions or I'll take you back to the village to the Hokage."

Zero said "Village...Hokage...what is the name of your village and what is this Hokage...Is he the chief of the village or ruler there."

Anko thought "_This guy must really be from far away. No wonder he speaks that language."_ and said "Yes, he is the leader of the Konoha."

Zero said "Then take me to this village and to this Hokage. Perhaps he maybe able to help me."

Anko frowned and said "Alright, this way." as she motioned and Zero began to head that way on the ground and Anko kept a watch on him. When the walls came into view Zero looked left and right looking for a gate and said "Is this village on the other side of this wall."

Anko said "Yes."

Zero said "How do you get on the other side. I do not see a gate."

Anko thought "_How in the hell did this guy get in here in the first place."_ and said "There are gates but usually we go over the walls using Chakra."

Zero asked "Chakra. What is that."

Anko sweatdrop and said "Um...how did you get in here."

Zero frowned and ran at the walls quickly but before he got too close he jumped in the air and seem to be prepelled up into the air shocking Anko as she saw him clear the walls and she quickly ran and climbed the walls as she got to the other side she saw Zero looking around and Anko asked "How did you do that."

Zero asked "Do what." in a confused voice

Anko shook her head and said "Never mind, follow me."

20 minutes later Zero and Anko were walking through the village as several people got out of their way never seeing someone dressed like Zero was and several ANBU began to trail behind them.

As the Hokage tower got closer a team of ANBU appeared and one in an dog mask said "Who is this Anko and where are you taking him."

Anko said "He said his name is Zero and I found him in the forrest of death. He seems to be from another land as he speaks a language I haven't heard in years and I was taking him to see the Hokage in order to figure out what to do with him."

Zero asked "What's with the mask, are they reploids or mavericks." in the language only Anko recognised.

Anko blinked and asked "What do you mean by reploids and mavericks."

Zero frowned and looked around and said "Hmm...what are the mask for."

Anko growled and said "Damn it. Stop avoiding my questions."

Inu asked "What did he say Anko."

Anko said "He asked me what was with the mask, he wanted to know if they were reploids or mavericks. I don't know what either means."

Inu said "He understands our language."

Anko said "Somewhat. He claims it's a variation of a language called Japanese that he knows."

Inu frowned behind his mask and said "Lets take him to the Hokage."

Anko nods and said "Come on." as her and the 4 ANBU lead him into the Hokage tower and after knocking on the door into the Hokage office.

When the Sandaime Hokage looked at the group of ANBU and Anko with Zero he said "Hmm...who is this."

Anko said "I found this guy in the forrest of death in a clearing where several of the giant tigers were dead. He said his name is Zero and he speaks a language I heard back when I was with _him_. He can understand out language some. I brought him here to find out what to do with him."

Zero looked at the Sandaime and the Sandaime asked "Where do you come from and why are you here."

Zero still speaking the language Anko knew said "I am from a distant land and I am gathering info on these lands for my nephew."

Before Anko could translate the Sandaime said "I see."

Anko said "You understand him." looking a little shocked.

The Sandaime said "Yes I know the language you are thinking he is speaking but it isn't actually the language he is speaking. The last country to use the language he is speaking was destroyed years ago. Tell me, why is your nephew interested in our lands and what kind of information are you gathering."

Zero said "If I may ask, do you have a library."

The Sandaime said "Yes...why."

Zero said "Because I do not understand what you said and I would like to read your language a little to better understand what you said before I start to explain. I do not want to say one thing and find out in your language it means something else."

The Sandaime said "But that will take years to learn our language."

Zero said "No. I only need 48 hours."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "Alright, 48 hours...but I would like to see what you look like under your mask."

Zero said "I do not trust you yet and you do not trust me. You can assign a guard to watch me but I will not remove my armor until I know if you are reploids or mavericks."

The Sandaime frowned and then looked confused and said "Mavericks...reploids...what are those."

Zero frowned and said "If you can give me 48 hours to study your library I can answer your questions. I have already stated my reasons to not answer now."

The Sandaime pursed his lips and said "Very well...Anko, ANBU, take him to the library and watch him. He said he needs 48 hours to study our language to answer my questions. If after 48 hours he refuses to answer them then I will send him to Ibiki."

Zero saw the others in the room nod and they lead him out of the room.

After a few minutes they came to the public library and went inside and Anko said "Have fun gaki."

Zero looked around and walked over and picked up a book and opened it and then after a few seconds turned the page and another few seconds turned the page and another few seconds turned another page.

Anko said "Aren't you going to read them gaki instead of just glancing at them."

Zero ignored her and kept going through the pages.

Anko said "Whatever." as she sat down.

A few minutes later Zero closed the book and picked up another and continued to do the same as before.

Inu walked over to Anko and said "What do you think."

Anko started to say something when Zero said "I think you shouldn't speak about people behind thier backs."

Everyone was wide eyed as Anko said "I thought you didn't speak our language."

Zero said "I didn't. The first book I read was a dictionary and the second book I am working on right now is a thesaurus. It has the thhes of how to say and prenounce words in your language."

Anko said "What was that word you used the thhease or whatever it was."

Zero stopped and looked at her a moment and said "I don't know how to say that word it your language yet but it means the accent of the words."

Anko said "Oh...but how did you learn our language so quick."

Zero said "I'll explain later." as he went back to reading.

Anko frowned and sat back down.

To the shock of everyone there, after 48 hours Zero was still awake and was over 3/4 of the way through every book in the library.

A beeping noise drew everyones attention and Zero said "48 hours as agreed. I will speak with the Sandaime Hokage as I have much to discuss with him."

Anko who had slept some in the library asked "How the hell are you still awake and not even need a restroom or lunch break." 

Zero said "I have my ways. Shall we proceed."

When they got to the Hokage office the Sandaime said "So Zero, were you able to learn our language."

Zero said "Yes." in the same langauge as everyone else.

The Sandaime said "Good, now can you explain where you come from and why you are here."

Zero said "I can but I ask that what I have to say be only heard by you Hokage-sama. It's a very sensitive subject...like what was so special about the Shodaime and Yondaime's wives."

The Sandaime's eyes widen as did Inu while everyone else seemed confused and the Sandaime said "I'll agree but I request one guard."

Zero said "I assume you mean Inu since he reacted to what I said a moment ago."

The Sandaime frowned and nods and Zero said "Very well."

The Sandaime said "All of you are dismissed but you are forbidden to speak about anything that you saw or heard since encountering this person. Do you all understand."

Anko and the other 3 ANBU said "Hai." before he dismissed them.

After they were gone the Sandaime put up a privacy jutsu and said "Now how do you know about that."

Zero said "Tell me, what do you know about Minato Namikaze origins."

Hiruzen said "Minato was an orphan...why."

Zero was quite a moment and said "I can explain it but you won't believe me without proof...I know. Would you mind if I gave a small demonstration using one of your chairs. I think if you would allow me to demonstrate what I want then you will be able to believe the rest of what I have to say. Will you allow me to demonstrate on one of these chairs."

Hiruzen nods with a confused look on his face.

Zero said "Thank you." as he raised his arm up before his hand sunk into his arm and his arm was surrounded in a piece of metal that began to glow before a ball of energy shot out of the tube and hit the chair destroying it.

Hiruzen and Inu both were wide eyed and in a defensive stance while Zero changed his hand back to normal and said "That ball that destroyed that chair was similar to the Rasengan, was it not."

Both men blinked and Hiruzen asked "What was that."

Zero said "An energy blast."

Hiruzen said "I want you to explain why you used that now."

Zero said "In order to explain the origins of the man you know as Minato Namikaze...or as I know him as...megaman."

Hiruzen pursed his lips and said "Very well...tell us your story but know that I reserve the right to demand proof."

Zero nods and said "The world as it is now is not the way the world has always been. Before the time of the man you know as the Six Realm Sage, human beings had grown and advance to a point and time where they would replace their organs with machines that did the same things as their original organs giving them longer lives, increased strength, higher intelligence and many other advantages. They also created a race of machines called reploids who were machines that looked like humans but were designed to do certian things that humans didn't want to do like cleaning, cooking, gardening, fighting fires, and other things of that nature when they could be enjoying life. As such over time humans began to die out or became more and more machine like while reploids became more and more human like until both races could no longer tell each other apart. It was decided by the people of the world there was no longer a real human race, just the race known as reploids. Time passed and the world prospered for many years...unfortinately with all good things, eventually something happens that causes a change in the world...this change was known as the Sigma virus."

Inu said "Would you please be serious."

Zero reached his left hand up to his right elbow and grab his arm and twisted and when he did there was a pop noise and then to Hiruzen and Inu shock they saw his arm wasn't real but instead had microchips and metal in it and Zero said "I am being serious." as he reattached his arm.

Hiruzen said "Your a reploid."

Zero said "One of the last full reploids, yes. The man I call father and myself are the last 2 full reploids on our world and the last to know the history of the world. Both of us our over 3000 years old though our time is coming to an end soon...which is why my brother was sent to Konoha."

Hiruzen asked "Your brother...wait, you don't mean...as his eyes widen.

Zero reached up and took off his helmet and Inu and Hiruzen eyes widen as they saw the resemblance of Zero to Minato and Zero said "Yes, Minato Namikaze or as I know him as Megaman was my brother."

Inu said "Then your nephew is..."

Zero said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Silence went through the room for several minutes and Hiruzen said "Why did you take Naruto."

Zero said "To protect him from the Sigma virus. The being you know as Kyuubi is in fact a maverick, a reploid who has been corrupted by the Sigma virus. When Megaman was sent here his memories of his life as a reploid was sealed away in order for him to fit in and live a normal life while also preparing to help the world for what it to come."

Hiruzen asked "What do you mean by what is to come."

Zero said "I told you how the entire world had became reploids until the Sigma virus came. I did not tell you what happened after it appeared or how life on this planet did not end by being destroyed by the sigma virus's corruption. You see, the sigma virus turns a reploid evil. It drives them to take pleasure by causing pain, suffering, and destruction...when they reach this point they became known as mavericks. Millions died by the hands of mavericks and thousands of mavericks were killed to stop the spread of the Sigma virus. Megaman and I were both 2 of the main Maverick hunters in the world who hunted down and killed the mavericks while protecting the reploids...I won't go into the details of what the world was like at that time besides saying the entire world look like a warzone."

Zero closed his eyes and said "To ensure the survival of the world the top scientist in the world got together and it was decided in order to be able to take 2 steps forward we had to take a step backwards. All the human DNA left in the world was brought together to be studied and eventually cloned...slowly over 200 years the scientist rebuilt the human bodies while also leaving the ability to return the world to it's former glory...you all take for credit what you call Chakra...Chakra is not exactly what you think it is. Chakra is in fact the power created by nannites inside your bodies. Nannites are microscopic machines that are smaller then red bloodcells. These nannites were created by the scientist in order to allow the world to head forward in the direction it had once been...however a problem arose nearly 400 years ago. The man you know as the Six Realm Sage did not help the world but put the entire world in danger...he discovered the body of the only remaining maverick which still contained the Sigma virus and he used it to create the Bijuu and passed the Sigma virus onto them. You village founder, Hashirama Senju gave 8 of the Bijuu to other nations hoping to bring peace to the world while keeping the Kyuubi here...He in fact may have caused the destruction of the world by helping to spread the Sigma virus...Right now nearly every man woman and child in the world has been infected by the Sigma virus and it is beginning to effect the people of the world. You have both seen proof of this by looking at people in your village and thinking about thier actions and how they changed over the years...even yourself Hiruzen Sarutobi...after all, you justified the death of over 200 men, women, and CHILDREN by thinking it's for the greater good...even if the parents were a threat, what threat were the children."

Inu looked confused while Hiruzen eyes widen and Zero said "Think about your own student Orochimaru how he changed over the years, how people became nothing more then test subject for him in order for him to complete his own goal."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Are you here to destroy us."

Zero said "No...as I said, my time is nearly up...the torch has been passed on to the next generation. My nephew will be coming to Konoha within a year. When he comes he will bring something that will give you and the people of the world a chance. The Kyuubi and the Sigma virus has both been removed from him and destroyed. He will either succeed and save the world and or fail and destroy the world. He is but one person. If he can gain allies and grow stronger then he will save the world. If he stands alone he will fail and the world will be destroyed. It is your choice if you wish to stand by him or against him. I ask that you both keep what you have heard a secret and think about what I have said...If you wish to help him then think about people you know who are like Orochimaru. Those who have become nothing but mavericks who only care about themselves and thier own goals and cause pain, suffering, and destruction to everyone in thier paths. Make a list between now and the time my nephew arrives. Do not judge him for his age because even though his body is young his mind is not...you are an example of what I mean Hatake Kakashi. A child prodigy. He is your last and only hope. Goodbye." as he was covered in a white light and disappeared.

Inu looked at Hiruzen who was looking down and Hiruzen said "I am beginning to question every decision I have ever made Kakashi...I look back at them and I find myself lacking."

Inu said "Hindsight is 20/20 sir...what should we do."

Hiruzen was silent a moment and said "Kakashi...I think we should do what he said...but we should also watch ourselves. Keep what you have seen and heard quite but lets hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

Inu said "Yes sir. Is that all."

Hiruzen said "At least we know Naruto safe."

Inu said "Yes. That is something to smile about."

Hiruzen feeling the smirk behind the ANBU mask said "Go get lost on the road of life Inu before I send you to catch Tora."

.5 seconds later Inu was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen chuckled and thought "_I wonder if Tora is also infected with Sigma. Might explain why she's such a demon cat."_


	2. Chapter 2

2 months after Zero had left Konoha, the Sandaime Hokage was in his office doing paperwork when a Chunnin burst into the Hokage office and said "Emergency sir."

The Sandaime who was about to reprimand the Chunnin said "Report."

The Chunnin said "There seems to be some kind of epidemic sir. We have over 75 cases of people coming to the Hospital sir with some kind of plague on thier skin and the number of people are increasing sir."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What have the doctors discovered about this 'plague' and what are the symptoms of those infected and what is the cause and how is it transfered."

The Chunnin said "We don't know for sure how it is transfered sir but we believe it is airborne, we had an elderly man come in with it covering over a quarter of his body. It's basically turning his skin into some kind of metal sir."

Hiruzen said "Metal. Are you sure." and thought "_Could this be related to THAT."_

The Chunnin said "Yes sir. His skin is turning a shade of black and no matter what we do it seems to be spreading across the victims body at a steady pace and the doctors even tried to cut off the contaminated limbs but to thier shock the plague seems to regrow the limb as metal. One doctor who was infected himself tried to kill a patient with a fire jutsu and the patient died but then the damage began to repair itself and the victim came back to life and once they were completely covered in metal the victims began to attack everyone. What should we do."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Seal off the village and banish anyone who shows symptoms reguardless of rank, social status, or severity of the symptoms. We can't let this plague spread to the non infected...GO."

Hiruzen cursed and thought "_Is this thier doing."_

Meanwhile a very old man stood in a white lab coat and frowned as he looked at the reports he was getting on his computer screen.

Beside him a blond hair boy around 9 years old with blue eyes and 3 whiskers on each cheek stood looking at the screen and said "Grandpa Light, what should we do."

Light said "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment that we are not already doing. I have already sent your uncle to get me a sample. We must find out what we are dealing with before we take any more risk. Your uncle will have to stay in quarantine him and the sample. I'm sorry we can't do more Naruto."

Naruto sighed and said "I know grandpa. I just feel so..."

Light said "Helpless...It's the Light family curse. We each want to help people to make thier pain go away but seem to be powerless to do anything...luckily our curse also comes with our gift."

Naruto looked confused and asked "What gift grandpa."

Light chuckled and said "The stubberness to not give up and find a way to make it better. Come, your uncle is in the isolated lab away with the sample. We need to start examining the data as quickly as possible."

Naruto got a determined look on his face and said "Right. Lets go."

When Naruto and Light got into another lab that was connected to the lab that Zero was in Naruto walked over and pushed a button on the wall and said "Hey uncle, hows it going in there."

A roar was heard before an explosion filled the room where Naruto and Dr. Light was.

Time skip 4 year later.

Light wiped the sweat from his face and said "It's done. Are you ready to revive him."

The voice of Zero said "Yes Dr. Light."

Light nods and said "Innitiate revival sequence."

Zero said "Revival sequence innitiated. Come on kid."

On a table in front of Dr. Light the body of a blond hair teenage boy began to breath and after a few moments a groan was heard coming from the boy slowly opened his eyes showing blue eyes and Dr. Light said "Can you hear me Naruto."

Naruto moaned and said "What happened. My head hurts. Did uncle Zero kick my ass again."

A chuckle was heard and said "You seem to be doing alright kid. Looks like the proceedure was a success."

Naruto blinked and set up and felt dizzy for a moment and said "Woah, the rooms spinning...what happened...what proceedure."

Dr Light sighed and said "I was afraid of this. Naruto, what was the last thing you remember."

Naruto blinked and said "Um...I remember uncle coming back with a sample of the virus and you had asked me to help you study the data...after that I'm drawing a blank."

Dr. Light said "I see...Listen to me Naruto very carefully and don't speak until I finish. It has been 4 years since that day. When you and I first started to review data we did not know that your uncle had been contaminated by the virus as quickly as he was and he had became a maverick. He used his buster cannon on the wall between our room and his and you were caught in the blast and severly injured and I was blown into another lab by the explosion. The lab where megaman's original body was. I was able to activate his buster cannon before your uncle came into the room and was able to injure Zero long enough to put him into stasis and then you as well to save your life. I was lucky to have had my contamination suit on just in case and it wasn't damaged when I was blown backwards. Since then I have been researching on finding out what the virus is and how to cure it as well as to heal you.

Naruto said "That's great. That means you got a cure since I heard uncle Zero...So where's is he." as he looked around confused.

Dr. Light sighed and said "I'm afraid your uncles body is sealed away as I have not found a way to perminately cure him yet. He is an generation one reploid like me while you Naruto are part of the Neo generation reploids. Do to the fact Zero and I have been training you to take over for us to help lead the Neo generation into the future I haven't really worried to much about us and instead been focusing on healing you and also working on a cure for the neo reploids which I have been able to do with your uncles help."

Naruto said "But you said uncle Zero was still in stasis. How could he help you."

Zero voice came from a speaker and said "Dr. Light has downloaded my mind into the computers main system while my body is in statis. This has allowed me to still help him nephew."

Naruto said "Oh." as he understood what was said.

Dr. Light said "Naruto...I'm afraid things have gone badly with the rest of the world. We believe you are currently the only non-infected neo reploid left in the world. The rest of the world has been infected by the Neo Sigma virus as we have come to call it."

Naruto looked confused and asked "But why am I not infected by it like everyone else. Even uncle Zero was infected by it."

Dr. Light said "The reason your not infected by it is your nannites are currently out of sync with what they should be. You had the Kyuubi sealed in you who had the original Sigma virus which caused your nannites to begin to sync with his settings but because we removed the Kyuubi so soon after the process started your nannites had 3 seperate partial sync frequencies that rewrote into a new code as you got older...basically your not compatible with the neo sigma virus."

Naruto asked "So what does that mean."

Zero said "It means your basically the only chance the world has kid."

Dr. Light sighed and said "As much as I hate to say it he's right. I've been able to find a way to fight the neo sigma virus but it's going to take a lot of hard work for the cure to be given to the world. It's going to be extremely dangerous and your basically going to be on your own for a while. It's your choice Naruto, you can sit here and we can try to find another alternative or you could risk everything to try and save the world...I can't make this choice for you. It's up to you."

Naruto got a determined look on his face and said "What do you need me to do grandfather."

Dr. Light nods his head and the wall on the side began to open up and Naruto turned his head and blinked as he saw blue armor and Naruto said "That's..."

Dr. Light said "That is your fathers original megaman armor. Your uncle insisted that we prepare it ahead of time because he knew you would want to help everyone now instead of waiting. You have to understand though Naruto, right now you are going to be extremely disadvantaged. We had plan for you to fit in with normal neo reploids which is why we never trained you to be a fighter. You were suppose to learn to fight from the other reploids. This means your not ready for any of the more advance weapon systems your uncle used either. Your basically going to have this armor for protection and the buster cannon as a weapon until you can find and defeat a maverick who has combat experience and then like your father you will be able to copy that. You will only be able to copy 10 attacks total so you will have to pick and chose which attacks you want to copy and keep and you can only copy one attack at a time per maverick. Mavericks regenerate Naruto so you won't have very long after you defeat them to get them to the regeneration ball.."

Naruto asked "What's the regeneration ball."

Light pulled out a blue ball the size of a basketball as well as several bracelets and said "This is called a regeneration ball. I've only created one right now. These bracelets when warn will draw the neo sigma virus out of a reploid or a maverick and use the energy to power a dome around the person. I will be putting over the first village you go to. Since you won't be able to use chakra at first I've pre-charged the buster cannon with enough energy to fire 50 shots. After that you will be out of ammo and will need to recharge. You will have to be inside the village where the regeneration ball is in order to recharge. You won't be able to use chakra at first until you copy that info from someone who knows how to use it and you will also have to be careful with your chakra usage because every time you use chakra you will be giving the neo sigma virus a chance to infect your body putting it's code in you. Once you copy how to use chakra you will become vulnerable to the sigma virus. If you completely run out of chakra then you will become completely infected but as long as you wear one of these bracelets and stay in the village with the regeneration ball you will be able to recover. Also the more infected you become the longer it will take for you to regain your chakra. You can't regain your chakra until all of the Sigma virus has been removed from your body."

Naruto said "You really know how to give a guy a handicap."

Light said "Sorry. Anyways I've included a power guage in your visor that will tell you how much chakra you have as well as how much ammo you have in your cannon. It would be best to use your buster cannon and any attacks you copy into it instead of using chakra. Keep that in mind."

Naruto said "Will I be able to recruit any of the other reploids to help."

Light said "Yes. I've made these bracelets where they can replicate themselves from the nannites in a reploid body. They can only make 1 bracelet per day and if they use up all thier chakra or leave the regeneration zone then they could become a maverick again so they have to be careful. I'm afraid that is all the help I can give you for now...are you sure you want to do this."

Naruto looked at the armor and smiled and said "I am megaman's legacy. Call me Megaman NX."


	3. Enter Megaman NX

The village of Konoha looked like a warzone with buildings damaged as they were with windows broken, holes in walls, rubble in the streets, and the deathly quite that seem to exhibit over the area as if a monster was waiting in the shadows of the ruins.

Naruto or NX as he calls himself now appeared in a beam of light in the center of Konoha civilian sector. He appeared to be a near perfect replica of his father, megaman, dressed in his armor except there was a gold NX painted across the chest plate of his armor making it look like an hour glass had the gold not had a streak of silver mixed into the N and a streak of red in the X.

Upon arriving NX raised the buster cannon that was on his left arm up into the sky and fired it into the air a ball of energy. Going over 200 ft into the air the ball of energy disappeared and in it's place was the regeneration ball that began to shoot down a blue beam of energy causing the energy to look like a pyramid that covered a 10 ft. area.

NX thought as he stood in the middle of the regeneration zone "_That's not very big. Hopefully I can get some others quickly or I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."_

Looking at his energy bar NX began to walk out of the regeneration zone down the road. After going a hundred yards he turned and began to take an alley between the streets and came to another main road.

Looking around he began to take another ally and walk down to the next road. Keeping the regeneration zone in his view he thought "_Why are there not more people here. I know Zero told me mavericks were territorial but they would challenge for a territory gaining more territory until they lost to someone stronger and then the one that won would take over the territory of the one they defeated while the one they defeated looked for someone weaker then them to take thier area while also gaining power from the ones they defeat and loosing power to the ones they lose to...wait, what was that."_ as he heard the sound of rubble falling to the ground on top of other rubble.

Heading as cautiosly as he could in the direction that the sound came from he hid behind a corner as he saw 2 mavericks fighting each other. One appeared to be a young female who skin was covered with black metal while there was a taller older looking man with the same black metal skin over his features and it appeared the man was using a club to try and hit the girl while the girl was throwing what Naruto thought were knives at the man but when the knives hit the man they exploded slightly causing the man to become wounded.

NX frowned and thought "_What should I do. I could attack one to help the other but then the victor would attack me. I could wait until one defeated the other...or I could attack both...I'm not strong enough to carry the man back to the regeneration zone so I'll attack both and then give the bracelet to the girl and take her back to the regeneration zone before she recovers."_

With that thought in mind NX aimed his buster cannon at the man since he was the larger target an fired...unfortinately the man dodged to the side as the energy blast shot past him hitting the wall of a building and destroyed it.

Both the girl and the man turned to look at Naruto and the girl threw a knife at NX who thought "_OH SHIT." _ as he rolled to the side.

When the knife hit the wall where he had been it exploded and NX saw both began to charge at him and he quickly got to his feet and began to run with both chasing him and thought "_OH SHIT. SOMEONE HELP...COME ON THINK...THINK..."_

As he rounded the corner into the main road NX saw the regenaration zone and thought "_THAT'S IT."_ as he turned and started to run toward the regeneration zone as fast as he could.

Behind him both his pursuers chased after him and were catching up to him.

As the man who had longer limbs nearly caught NX first, Naruto who entered the regeneration zone tripped over some rubble causing him to fall and hit the ground and being scared quickly turned seeing the man standing above him with the club in his hand raised up preparing to kill him and Naruto raised his arm up and fired the buster cannon as the club began to fall hitting the club and destroying it shocking the man.

Seeing this Naruto then began to fire into the man chest first damaging the metal skin of the man and then after 3 more shots in the general area of the mans chest he fired another shot that actually pierced the mans chest damaging his organs causing the man to fall to the ground to damaged to continue to fight.

Naruto looked around for the girl and found she was gone frowned and turned to the man and took off one of the bracelets and on his wrist and slipped it on the man and thought "_Mission 1...success."_ before he fell back against the man to tired from running and being scared to stay awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his 'bed' moving and he groaned and set up to look around trying to figure out what happened.

A voice behind him said "Where am I...what's going on...who are you." in a scared tone.

Naruto turned and saw a man that looked like the man he had fought but without the metal skin and he blinked as everything came back to him and said "I'm Megaman NX but you can call me NX."

The man seem to calm down and then he began to look around and said "What is this place...no...it can't be." as he saw the remains of the faces on the Hokage mountain.

Naruto said "This village was Konoha...4 years ago."

The man said "4...years...that's impossible I..."

Naruto said "Calm down. Your still recovering from the virus." as he placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

The man said "Virus...the plague."

Naruto said "It's called the Neo Sigma virus. Everyone in the world has been infected by it except me."

The man said "Except you...how...why weren't you infected."

Naruto looked around and said "Look, I need you to listen to me. Do you see that glowing orb in the sky above us."

The man looked up and Naruto said "That orb is connected to the bracelet your wearing. The bracelet is fighting the virus inside of you as we speak. Do you know how to use chakra."

The man said "No."

Naruto said "Well good, that's good...the virus is related to chakra. The reason I am currently immune to it is because I am currently unable to use chakra because of a...unique condition. Everyone else in the world has chakra except me and even if your not a ninja you still produce a small amount of chakra. That chakra when it reacts to the virus causes the virus to spread and grow. The bracelet draws the chakra from your body and uses it to power the orb in the sky. As long as you are under the light the orb produces you will be protected from the virus as long as you don't use chakra. Do you understand what I am telling you."

The man said "Your saying that if I go out of the light then I will be infected again."

Naruto said "Yes. The more mavericks I can get under the light and give a bracelet to the more area the light will cover."

The man looked confused and asked "What's a maverick."

Naruto said "A maverick is a person who is completely infected by the virus...What was the last thing you remember."

The man said "I remember I was hiding in the basement of my home...the ninja had been kicking anyone infected with the virus out of the village. I remember I caught it as well and was scared of turning into a monser...that was the last thing I remember.

NX looked at his power level in his visor and said "I see...It appears that you have no memories of your time as a maverick...that is probably for the best...anyways I hate to say it but I have to go and try to save others. I need you to stay here until I return."

The man said "Wait, please don't leave me."

Naruto said "I'll be back. Just stay here and finish recovering. I'll be back." as he placed his hand on the man shoulder and blinked as info hit him and thought "_So he just knows how to swing a club like an ax."_

The man seem scared but nods and Naruto turned and headed back down the road and thought "_I wonder why the girl didn't attack."_

NX was walking around the village still close to the regeneration zone when he was tackled from behind.

Struggling he found himself picked up and thrown down the ally.

Hitting the ground hard NX turned to see his attacker and saw it was a woman and NX thought "_Lets try the same trick again." _as he turned and started to run and the woman began to chase him.

As he saw the regeneration zone he saw the man he rescued was holding a piece of metal swinging it at a maverick adult male who had a knife in his hand.

NX raised his hand and fired his buster cannon at the maverick with the knife hitting him in the arm causing him to scream in pain before turning to face NX and the other man seeing the female maverick chasing NX screamed and began to run away and NX thought "_Coward."_

The maverick with the knife began to run toward NX who glanced back seeing the woman was still chasing him and thought "_SHIT, what do I do."_

Seeing the male maverick jump at him caused NX to stop thinking and drop to the ground causing the male and female maverick to collide with each other. Seeing a chance NX turned and began to fire blast after blast into both mavericks. After hitting each of them at least 6 times he leaned forward to catch his breath before yelling "HEY COWARD...A LITTLE HELP PLEASE."

The man looked out from behind the wall and seeing both mavericks down said "You killed them."

NX said "No, they can't die, they are only to damaged to fight anymore right now...Help me move them under the light so I can put a bracelet on them so they can start to be cured like you." as he walked over and put his hand on the male mavericks head and thought "_This guy must have been some kind of chef to use a knife like that."_ before he slipt a bracelet on the mans wrist. He then walked over to the woman and after touching her thought "_Hmm...she's got some actual taijutsu skills. Not much but it's more then me."_ before he put a bracelet on her as well.

NX turned to where the man was still hiding and he frowned and said "Either you get over here and help me move these 2 into the light or I will take your braclet back."

The man screamed "NO. Please, not that...I'll help...but I will have to step out of the light."

NX sighed and said "You can get out of the light for a little bit, more then enough time to help me move these 2."

The man reluctantly came over to where NX and the 2 mavericks were and began to help carry them into the light that was now the size of a small yard.

After both were inside the light the man said "Now what."

NX said "We wait." but thought "_That woman was a lot stronger then me...what did grandpa tell me about taijutsu again."_

Flashback

Naruto stood in his armor and Light said "Now remember Naruto, you can only copy 10 attacks to use with your buster cannon instead of chakra but you can learn to use chakra to use attacks also but you will cause the virus to infect you some if you do."

Zero said "But those 10 attacks are only chakra based attacks. You will be able to learn kenjutsu and taijutsu like you do energy attacks but you won't be able to use them as good as the person you copy them from unless you train to use them. It's like your reading a book on how to do them first and then practice them. After you practice them you will be able to learn more to improve yourself. This goes for pretty much anything you learn that isn't basically a ninjutsu or genjutsu."

End flash back

NX thought "_Well I'm tired. I'll rest to restore my energy and then I'll start to practice that taijutsu she knew."_ before he looked at the man standing there and said "I'm tired. I'm going to go over there and rest a few minutes. If either of them wakes up or you see someone approaching wake me up. If not let me sleep."

The man said "BUT..."

NX said "Look, you either be part of the problem or part of the solution. You don't have anything better to do then stand watch anyways."

The man sighed and siaid "Alight...I'll do it."

NX said "Good." as he walked over to a partial wall and leaned against it and fell asleep within moments.

When he awoke several hours later he saw the damage on the 2 mavericks was almost healed an he sweatdropped as he saw the 'guard' had fallen asleep leaning against a telephone pole. NX thought "_Why did the first guy I have to save be such a fuck up and basically useless...oh well, I might as well start learning that taijutsu."_ as he got up and began to move in the basica first year accademy taijutsu kata.

The next day after spending 2 hours training and then getting some more sleep Naruto heard talking and he awoke and saw all 3 of the others were awake and he said "Hi." catching thier attention.

The new man and woman looked at each other and the woman said "Hello."

Naruto stood up and stretched and said "Has he told you both what's going on."

The new man said "Um...he said we had to stay in the light or we would be covered by this...virus or plague again."

Naruto looked at his wrist and saw he didn't have any more bracelets and said "Since I can't go rescue anyone I guess I'll...wait." as he raised his hand to his helmet and pushed the side and said "Hey, anyone here me."

Suddenly the voice of Dr. Light was heard by everyone who said "I read you megaman, go ahead."

Naruto said "I've rescued 3 reploids so far. I'm going to take another day to recover my lost recovery bracelets though. I've got a small problem though, none of us have any food and also I'm going to get sick of having to explain things over and over again. Is there any way you can assist me."

Dr. Light said "I've actually been working on something because I figured you would have this problem. Stand by."

A few moments of silence was heard and the woman was about to speak when a beam of light arrived in the middle of the group and when it cleared there was a blue circle building with 6 computer monitors on it evenly spaced around the building with a slot underneath each monitor.

The monitor came on and showed Dr. Light who said "Hello,You can call me Doc. This building is an invention called the Capsule. It is designed to help with the recovery off the world from the neo sigma virus as well as helping people find thier lost love ones who may have been scatter all across the world. If each of you would please step in front of the monitor one at a time and answer any questions I ask of you so that if any of your friends or family are rescued we could help you get back to them quicker as well as speed up the recovery process that would be greatly appreciated."

Naruto step in front of one of the monitors and Doc on the screen said "Ah Megaman, how can I help you."

Naruto said "How is this Capsule going to help us with our food issue."

Doc said "The Capsule will release one ration bar per day to each person. The ration bar has all the needs the human body will need including food and water since we do not know how long it will take to recover. Would you like your ration for the day."

Naruto said "Yes."

A ration bar came out of the slot under the monitor and Naruto took it and began to eat as he walked over and sat down.

Seeing this the other 3 walked over to the kiosk and the woman went first and Doc asked "Now please tell me your name miss and your, original home village you were in before the virus was released as well as your occupation before you were infected."

The woman said "My name is Ami Heto and I am originally from Konoha and I was a clerk at the good as new thrift shop."

Doc said "Hello Ami, do you have any questions you need answer or are you here for your daily ration."

Ami said "Can I do both, ask questions and eat."

Doc said "Of coarse though when more people are rescued you must realise your time to ask questions will become less and less so people can get thier daily ration to keep from going hungry. If you are willing to ask general questions you want to know as well as others and inform them so they won't have to ask the same question later that would be appreciated."

Ami said "Sure, that will work. How many people have been rescued from this...virus or plague."

Doc said "As of right now only those currently present have been rescued though you are the first to be rescued."

Ami looked down and said "I see..." as she started to ask about the virus and it's origins.

NX after eating started to do the kata's again which drew the attention of the other 3 and Ami asked "Why are you doing accademy taijutsu."

NX glanced at her and said "I'm not...I'm doing your taijutsu."

This caught the attention of the others and Ami asked "What do you mean."

NX said "I've never did anything that could be considered a fight a day in my life before the day I rescued scaredy cat over there. I've been raised as a scientist all my life."

The man who NX pointed to said "My names Ryu."

NX said "Well you never told me your name. Anyways because of the fact I don't know how to fight this armor is similar to the Sharingan except it allows me to copy 1 attack or combat experience from a maverick I defeat. From Ryu I got a little knowledge on how to use a club, from him I got a little knife knowledge and from you I got a little taijutsu knowledge though I have to train my body to use all that knowledge." as he continued to practice.

After a few hours of practicing Naruto looked over and said "Hey Ryu, come here."

Ryu came over and said "What."

Naruto said "In case you don't know it the way these bracelets work is when a certain amount of time passes by they will make a copy of itself to be used to save others. Let me have yours so tomorrow I can go out and try to get someone else."

Ryu saw the bracelet on each arm and thought "_How did that get there."_ as he took one off and gave it to NX who put it on his wrist.

Ami asked "Why aren't you going right now."

NX said "Because I am still almost out of energy from saving you 3." and thought "_Damn it, I'm only one person."_

The next day Naruto was up before any of the 3 adults and he began his routine of going just a short distance away and looking for anyone.

After 4 hours Naruto thought "_Well shit, where are they...well I guess I'll go back and get something to eat and rest a little bit and...Oh you have got to be kidding me. I heard uncle Zero talk about animal mavericks doing this but humans. Come on." _as he saw 10 female mavericks around his age and 1 male maverick who was running from the female mavericks.

A growl was heard from above him and Naruto looked up and thought "_What the...Hey, it's the girl from the first day."_ as he saw a girl on the top of the building above where he was standing.

The girl shook her head and looked down at NX and motioned with he hand before disappearing from view.

Naruto thought "_Did she just tell me go ahead or something."_

After looking at the scene in front of him Naruto thought "_Even if I could defeat them all and drag them back I don't have enough bracelets for all of them. I only have 2 right now. The one from me and the one from Ryu. Tomorrow I'll have 4 to use since the other 3 will be making one a day on top of the one I make...Lets see if I can't find an easier target."_ as he back away and went another way.

As the sun was begging to set Naruto was on his way back to the regeneration zone when he heard a scream coming from an ally. Turning and heading toward the ally Naruto saw a maverick standing over the body of another maverick. Both were adult males and Naruto saw the one on the ground had hole in his chest. Seeing the still standing maverick adult leave NX walked over to the body on the ground and put his hand on the mavericks head and frowned as he didn't get any info from him and thought "_So uncle Zero was right. It will only let me get info from them if energy from my attack is still in them. Hm...Sorry buddy but I've got to try and drag you." _as he put a bracelet on him and grab the arms of the maverick and began to drag him out of the ally.

After 2 hours of dragging Naruto was within 50 yards of the regeneration zone and screamed "HEY, I NEED HELP OVER HERE." as he fired a blast into the air catching the attention of the others.

Ryu and the other guy who Naruto found out was named Ken came over and Naruto said "I got lucky and found someone else."

After getting the maverick back to the regeneration zone Naruto quickly got his ration and sat down and Ami said "How did you put that hole in his chest."

Naruto said "Wasn't me. I found him after a battle with another maverick...I'm tired, I hope you guys don't mind keeping watch...and not sleeping on us Ryu."

Ryu said "Fuck you kid. I was tired."

Ami said "Get some rest. We have to work together and your the only one who can fight these things if we are attacked."

NX said "Thanks." and thought "_What a day."_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Naruto awoke he saw the man he found the previous day was healed now but still out.

Ken said "Morning NX, how are you feeling today."

Naruto said "I'm soar, that guy was heavier then I thought he was. I need to get stronger if I am going to get more people. I was just lucky you 4 were so close...Where's Ami."

Ken pointed to a building nearby and said "The RZ..."

Naruto blinked and said "RZ, what's that."

Ken said "The Regenaration Zone...anyways, as I was saying, the RZ expanded enough to include that building. She's looking inside it to see if we can find anything useful...also in case you haven't notice, when we became mavericks our cloths were ruined and somehow what ever that virus did to us made it where we got this armor type clothing that looks now like regular cloths...but watch." as his cloths went from a short sleave blue shirt to a long sleave white shirt.

Naruto eyes widen behind his visor and said "Hmm, I wonder." as his armor seemed to disappear and he was seen in a pair of black pants with a blue shirt.

The mans eyes widen and a female gasp was heard from the side catching both Ken and Naruto attention and Ami said "Yondaime-sama."

Naruto blinked a moment and said "Oh, sorry, I forgot. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm his son." as he soon changed back into his megaman armor.

Ken said "But that's not possible, Yondaime-sama didn't have any children."

Naruto said "I was born the day Kyuubi attacked. My grandfather rescued me durring the chaos and took me away back to his home to grow up with my only family since both my parents died that day."

Ken said "Oh...sorry, I'm surprised nobody known about you."

Naruto said "The Sandaime and Hatake Kakashi did though I never met them before. My uncle did though...anyways can I get both your extra bracelets. I seen a large group of female mavericks yesterday chasing a male maverick though they weren't attacking him. Anyways I was thinking of..."

Ken slapped his hand over Naruto mouth and was looking pale and said "Don't save them yet...Those are fangirls. Please, wait till we get at least 100 people saved before you rescue them or I'll leave and become a maverick again to escape them."

NX looked at Ami who said "So would I."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright, I'll wait to save them till later...but what's so bad about fangirls and what exactly is a fangirl."

A male voice Naruto didn't recognised said "Pray you never find out Namikaze-san." catching everyone's attention.

Naruto said "Hello, how are you feeling."

The man said "Tired...where am I, what happened."

Ami said "Naruto-sama, why don't you go ahead and do what you need to and I'll get this guy set up."

Naruto said "Sure...but it's just Naruto. I'll probably go by my codename of Megaman NX most of the time. So about those bracelets."

Ami and Ken gave Naruto the extra bracelets and Naruto said "Alright, I'll be back later. Welcome back...um..."

The man said "Iruka, My name is Iruka Umino."

Naruto nods and grab a ration before he begins to walk away and Iruka looked at the others and said "Would you tell me what's going on Ami."

Ami said "You do remember me Iruka."

Iruka said "Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget someone who tried to kill you with an exploding tag."

Ami said "I was 7 Iruka. Anyways lets go get you registered and get you something to eat and I'll start explaining."

6 hours later NX returned with another woman who he was carrying on his back.

When Iruka saw him he quickly ran over and helped Naruto and gasped as he saw the whole in the woman chest and Naruto collapsed as soon as the weight was lifted off his back.

The next morning Naruto awoke and found himself on a bed and he blinked and saw he was inside a room.

Getting up he headed outside and found everyone sitting there talking quitely while the woman he found the day before was still recovering.

Ami seeing Naruto asked "Are you OK Naruto."

Naruto yawned and said "A little tired. I found the lady here after she was attacked by the same maverick that defeated Iruka. I would have been back sooner but I had a lot of trouble getting around other mavericks who seem to be realising there are less mavericks in this area now."

Naruto grab his ration and starts to eat.

After he eats he gets up and starts to go through the kata's again and Iruka said "What are you doing."

Naruto started to say something when Ami quickly said "Naruto has an ability to copy attacks from people he rescues though he has to train his body to use everything but ninjutsu and genjutsu."

Naruto said "Thanks Ami, having to answer the same question over and over again I think would be worse then fighting mavericks all day...as for why I am doing it now, I'm really not in shape right now to be carrying people back."

Iruka nods and Ken said "I wish we could help you more but I've never been a ninja before and Ami only went to the accademy for a year before she was expelled."

Naruto said "It wouldn't be to bad if I could find someone who could use chakra or was a ninja."

Iruka said "I'm a ninja. A chunnin instructor at the accademy actually."

Naruto stopped and looked at Iruka and said "Your a ninja...would you be willing to tell me how to use chakra."

Iruka said "I could but your to old. Your chakra coils are hardened."

Naruto smirked and said "Not exactly, a side effect of the sigma virus is it mutates your body to adapt to make you stronger. That's why when I rescued you all of you had wounds that should be fatal but are alive. I have the same things for different reasons though. Your bodies will repair itself from any damage you recieve unless you are totally destroyed. It's a self defense mechanism of the virus to ensure it survives and that you are at your peak performance."

Iruka said "So your saying that we all could train to get stronger then we are and thanks to the virus we wouldn't get weaker from not using it."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Yeah, pretty much."

Iruka was quite a moment and said "Naruto, is there any way I could help you rescue people."

Naruto shrugged and said "If your strong enough to defeat a maverick, slip the extra bracelet you have on and bring them back while being careful with your chakra use then yeah. The thing you have to worry about though is the more chakra you use the more the virus will infect you again and you would have to come back and wait to recover like you first did when I brought you all here before you could go save someone else. So about telling me how to use chakra."

Iruka said "I've got a better idea, I'm a chunnin instructor for the ninja accademy. I could help teach us all to get stronger so that we could defend ourselves better as well as help you in saving everyone. That is if you don't mind following my instructions."

Naruto said "Sure, I need to get stronger. The only reason I was able to rescue them and get them back was because I got really lucky and was able to outsmart them because they hadn't seen me before and underestimated me, kunia girl seems to be adapting to my presence and staying away from my blaster and I think there are others as well that I haven't seen yet."

Ami said "Kunai girl, whose that."

Naruto said "A female maverick about my age who was fighting Ryu the first day I arrived with exploding kunai's. I tried to trick both back here at the same time and nearly was killed by Ryu but when I was able to defeat him at the last second she seem to change her idea of me and acts with caution around me."

Iruka frowned and said "And you only got me because someone even more skilled defeated me."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Iruka said "Then we all need to train. Your only saving us so far by luck and in this world luck doesn't last long. Your going to stop rescuing people for the next couple of weeks and I'm going to teach you all how to use chakra, teach you the basics of taijutsu taught at the accademy and also try and teach you all the basic 3 ninjutsu."

Ami said "But Iruka, it takes several years to learn that."

Iruka said "Not really, it just takes us years to teach it because we want to teach history, strategy, and other things as well. Now everyone get up."

Ryu said "Why should I."

Naruto said "Are you going to be a lazy coward for the next 1000 years."

This caught everyones attention and Ryu asked "What do you mean 1000 years."

Naruto said "I don't think you realise what exactly has happened to you all. When I said the virus is making you all at your peak performance I meant everything is at it's peak, your organs, muscles, blood, all of that will become the strongest and healthiest it can be. The only way you can perminately die is to be completely destroyed."

Iruka said "How can you be sure about that."

Naruto frowned and after a few moments said "Because the virus is called the Neo Sigma virus...My grandfather and uncle were alive when the original sigma virus was created and released onto the world...the world was nearly destroyed...the virus couldn't be destroyed without completely destroying those who were infected with it..millions of lives were lost...it was thought that everything that was infected with the sigma virus was destroyed until the man you all call the Six realm sage discovered 1 creature who had survived the purge...Using the body of the creature he discovered the secret to using chakra was rediscovered...he used the body as an example to 9 others...those 9 became what you all know as the Bijuu."

All the adults were wide eyed.

Naruto shook his head and said "When he created the Bijuu he also recreated the sigma virus in it's dorment state and released it into the world...Everyone had been infected by the Sigma virus for years but it was dorment, there are some who have activated the sigma and fallen under it. We suspect Orochimaru, the Yondaime Mizukage, and possibly Uchiha Itachi were all victims of the original Sigma virus. With the evidence of the Sigma virus awakening my granfather and uncle, 2 of the survivors of the time the original virus was released on the world contacted the Sandaime Hokage and was starting to set up preporations into trying to help stop the original sigma from awakening again and destroying the world...I don't know how sigma mutated, it could have just evolved, someone may have accidently discovered it and or mutated it on accident...or someone could have discovered it and tried to use it to create a weapon and failed to realise the true danger it presents. I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. All we can do is try to save the world from the neo sigma. If we don't then all life in our world will be destroyed."

Ryu said "I thought you said we would be basically immortal unless we were compelety destroyed."

Naruto said "EVERYTHING is infected, plants, animals, humans, EVERYTHING. The virus has infected plants and covered them in metal skins. No plants means no new oxygen is being created. Even as we speak the world is slowly building up toxins in the air that in several years will become toxic to us and I'm not sure or willing to bet that our bodies will be able to adapt in time to keep us from dying from lack of oxygen. If I can get this village started on the road to recovery and get the people I free to help we can slowly start reclaiming our world. As we speak my grandfather is trying to find a way to take the properties of the bracelets we are wearing and use them on plants and animals but it took 4 years just to get to this point so it's going to take time and when he does discover a way to do it he will need everyone to work quickly to apply the cure he creates or we may all die. There is no I anymore, there is no more Konoha nins against Iwa nins, petty rivalries don't matter anymore. We either live together, or die together."

Everyone was shocked and Naruto turned to Iruka and said "Teach us."

Ami stood up and got beside Naruto as did Ken. Ryu frowned and said "If you can't beat them, join them."

Iruka said "Very well, the first thing we need to do is work on getting your physical energy increased in order to help you unlock your chakra. What you all need to do is start with running laps around the RZ. I say 25 laps, then do 25 pushups, 25 situps, 25 squats, and 25 jumping jacks. After that we will work on the taijutsu kata's for 30 minutes and then rest for 10 minutes before doing everything over again but adding 5 to everthing. This will be the schedule for the next couple of day until you get up to 100 of each. When you can do that I will teach you how to unlock your chakra and then we will begin working on the jutsu. I figure it will take us a couple of weeks to get in shape."

While Naruto nods and thought "_Sounds easy." _everyone else was paling and thought "_This is going to be hell."_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a little over 4 weeks since training had began for the 5. When the woman Naruto had rescued awoke and was made aware of the situation everyone learned her name was Yuri and she joined in training to help even though she had been a civilian dress maker.

Durring that time they had been attacked 4 times by mavericks that were in groups but when the mavericks started to lose they retreate before any could be captured. This made it where training was divided into quarters. One person would begin training at 6 am till 10 am, then would stand guard till noon before going to sleep from noon until 6pm when they would start training again until 10pm and stand guard till midnight before going back to sleep until 6 the next day. One person would be 2 hours behind the first with another 2 hours behind him and last is 2 hours after him.

After 2 days everyone would take a day of rest to let the sigma virus wear off of them completely. On this day everyone had to do the standard warm up excercise before they began sparing against Iruka one at a time for 5 minutes each. Then they would switch to where all 4 would have to spar against Naruto for 5 minutes each, then they would repeat with Ken, then Ryu, Ami, Yuri, and then Iruka. After that they would discuss any flaws they saw of felt someone had before doing the warm up excercise again as a cool down excercise.

After everyone was tired from that he would then begin to explain about how to unlock their chakra for 30 minutes and everyone would meditate with one person on guard for 15 minutes before they would switch and with one and continue until everyone had practiced for a total of an hour and stood watch for 15 minutes. They would relax the rest of the day with the others setting thier sleep and guard schedule up where the same person didn't always have the same rotation.

It had took 4 days of this to unlock all of thier chakra's. By this point everyone realised what Naruto had been warning them about as the black metal skin of the neo sigma virus began to appear slowly on thier bodies. It took a few hours for them to completely recover from it before they would try it again.

After the first day of training and rest with Naruto after everyone had released thier chakra, Iruka frowned as he notice something odd and said "I think I notice something about the virus." catching everyones attention.

NX said "What do you mean."

Iruka said "Right now I have the most chakra out of everyone here and use more chakra since I have been testing a couple jutsu durring my training. I notice that I also recover at a faster rate then everyone else with Ami coming in closely behind me. I can only come to two conclusion."

Ami said "And what is that."

Iruka said "It either means that the more chakra you have the faster you recover which with everything I know about chakra makes absolutely no sense or it means the better control you have over your chakra the faster you recover. I think we should test my theory to see if I am right."

NX thought a moment and said "How do you want to test your theory."

Iruka looked at Ken and Ryu and said "You both are about even. I need one of you to volunteer to increase your reserves by putting your handsign in a ram seal and just flaring your chakra. The other one I will teach a basic chakra control excercise to. In about a week we will have a test where you both will flare your chakra till your both about half way covered by the virus and then we will watch to see which one of you recovers faster. If I am right then this will help us all figure out how to recover faster as well as anyone we rescue."

Ryu said "I'll go for the flaring my chakra."

Ken said "Of coarse you would. One of your ancestors must have been a Nara you lazy ass." causing the others to snicker including Naruto who had been getting told stories about the lives of the others before the Sigma virus though Naruto kept most of his life secret.

At the end of the week everyone watched as Ryu and Ken both flared thier chakra and as they did they notice Ryu was being covered by the sigma faster the Ken was.

After a few minutes Iruka said "OK Ryu, stop...Now you Ken."

As everyone continue to watch they saw Ken was recovering faster as well and Iruka said "I see, so that's it."

Naruto said "What Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled slightly and said "You know, you could have been my student if you had lived in Konoha...Anyways there's an old saying, power is nothing without control. It appears the better your chakra control is the longer you can go before the sigma virus takes over. It also appears the better your control is the faster you would recover as well."

Naruto said "So what does that mean for us."

Iruka said "Well...generally the first step is to teach the leaf floating excercise but since I don't know if it will work with the leafs that are covered and infected by the sigma virus...well tree climbing might not be a good idea either hmm...Oh I know, what you have to do is this." as he walked over to a building and began to walk up the side of the building.

When he got to the top of it he said "What you have to do is send chakra to the bottom of your feet and us it to stick to the wall, to much and you blow off and not enough and you fall off."

Ken said "Why don't you have them try the excercise you had me do Iruka."

Iruka said "Well the chakra resistance excercise I used to teach you control is actually a one on one thing. I could teach it to you all one at a time but the excercise wouldn't help all of you at the same time, this excercise will. Later, once you get your control better I will teach it to each of you but then your going to have to teach others. Anyways as I was saying, normally if we were using tree's I would tell you to get a running start but since I don't want to do more damage to buildings then has already been done then I will tell you to start by laying on the ground next to the wall and put your foot on the wall and adjust your chakra until your sure you stick and then do the next step and the next, one at a time until you can walk up and down the wall without thinking about it."

And so began learning chakra control.

It took another week for everyone to get the tree climbing excercise down and Iruka began to teach more advance taijutsu moves including how to use chakra to boost thier bodies, as well as some stratagies and to some thier very first jutsu, the replacement jutsu.

When the month was over Iruka looked at everyone and said "Alright, Now after seeing everyone's level and skills I am pleased to say that we are ready to begin working on rescuing more people. Ryu, you and Yuri both will stay here and guard the RZ. Naruto, you and Ken will work together and head east while Ami and I will head west. Do not leave the village. If you can defeat someone then both of you bring them back and recover. We don't need hero's. We need teamwork. We have a surpluss of bracelet's right now since we stock piled all our bracelets and we have 2 each. This will help us get people faster. If you make it to the edge of the village and not find anyone head north. We will also head north. If we don't find anyone we will work together to do a sweep of the village back to the RZ. We will then repeat the process until we clear the north half of the village and then we will repeat the process with the south side. Hopefully by then we will have several more people and we can really get the recovery process going. Everyone agree."

Seeing everyone nod in agreement Iruka said "Then...good hunting and good luck I guess. Come on Ami."

NX looked at Ken and said "Ready."

Ken watched Iruka and Ami leave and said "Man they got it bad for each other."

NX said "Huh. What do you mean."

Ken chuckled as him and NX began to walk away from the RZ and said "They love each other...you do know what love is right."

NX frowned and said "I know what love means and I know I love my uncle and grandfather...but before I came here and rescued all of you I had never actually met anyone else in my life."

Ken chuckled some more and said "Kid, you have a LOT to learn...what's that." as he heard something.

NX began to look around and then the sound of an explosion was heard and NX said "That's kunai girl." as he saw smoke going in the air.

Ken said "You sure." as he saw the smoke and both moved in the direction it came from.

NX said "Yeah, she's the only one I've seen around who uses explosion like that."

After going through an ally Ken said "I think we going to need some help."

In front of them was 3 dogs and a female maverick fighting another female maverick and NX whispered while pointing at the younger female "That's kunai girl."

Ken squinted his eyes and said "Hm...I know her from somewhere...but I can't remember where...that other girl though...I'm sure that's Hana Inuzuka and her 3 companions. She was the only Inuzuka in the village who used 3 dogs. The rest only had one dog each."

NX said "So what should we do."

Ken frowned and said "Looks like the dogs caught our scent and we might have to fight all 5 of them." 

Kunai girl seeing the Maverick Hana distracted along with her companions jumped into the air and crossed her arms across her chest before flinging her arms forward and over 200 kunai's came flying down on Hana and her companions. 

NX seeing an opertunity raised his blaster and fired his buster cannon at kunai girl who was falling back toward the ground.

The blast hit her sending her flying into a building and NX fired 3 more hitting her in the chest before she had a chance to recover.

He was then tackled to the ground by a very pissed off dog who was trying to bite into NX arm but his armor protected him.

Ken grab the dog by the neck and jaw and pulled back as hard as he could to help NX while putting pressure on the dogs body.

A snap was heard and the dog went limp.

NX was panting from trying to get the dog off him and said in gasping breaths "Thanks Ken."

Ken said "No problem...look's like we got lucky. 5 in one go."

NX frowned and said "No...Grandpa doesn't know how to turn animals yet...but that gives me an idea." as he reached up and touched the side of his helmet and said "Yo, gramps, you there."

The voice of Dr. Light was heard who said "Go ahead Megaman."

NX said "Hey, I got a maverick animal captured. You interested."

Light said "Yes, our only sample of the Neo virus we had was from the original speciman your uncle was able to recover 4 years ago. By having another sample I might be able to find out more on the Neo virus. Place your buster cannon on the speciman and I'll teleport it here."

NX placed his hand on the dogs body and it disappeared in a beam of light.

Light said "A dog...Yes, this will help greatly. Is there anything else Megaman."

NX said "I miss you gramps and we are working as fast as possible...I've also gotten stronger."

Light said "I knew you would. Good luck. Light out."

NX smiled and looked at Ken who said "So we take the 2 girls then."

NX nods and said "You get Hana, I'll get kunai."

Ken nods and both guys picked up the 2 girls and Ken said "I wish we could save the dogs right now. An Inuzuka without a dog is like a crime."

NX said "We'll save them when we can. Come on." as he carried Kunai girl bridal style.

Ken smirked and thought "_Seems someone's got his first crush."_


	7. Chapter 7

When Ken and NX made it back to the RZ, Ryu and Yuri both came over and help set the 2 females on the ground in the RZ light.

Ken said "So you want to go back and try again."

NX looked at the 2 new reploids and said "I guess...Are you."

Ken amused look which was not missed by Yuri got even bigger and he said "Sure, come on kid, there's a world needing saving...You can look after your girlfriend later."

NX blinked behind his helmet and said "Huh, girlfriend, what are you talking about." as he turned his head to look at Ken.

Yuri's eyes widen and then looked at the 2 before looking at the 2 girls and remember which one NX was carring and got an amused look on her face and said "Oh, quit teasing the poor boy...after all, it's only natural that the first female he ever saw would be the one he would fall in love with."

NX said "But I'm not in love...am I. I don't know. Why would I be in love with the first female I saw. I mean if you are right then does that mean I am in love with Ami." as he looked at the adults with a questioning look on his face after he pulled his helmet off.

All the adults present facefaulted and Ken said "Never mind, come on kid." as he began to walk over and grab another bracelet from the pile and then began to walk away.

NX put his helmet back on and grab another bracelet and began to follow Ken.

Ryu looked at the 2 recovering reploids and said "So...you think he actually likes that girl over there."

Yuri said "Who knows, he's a teenage boy. Anything's possible." as she walked over and sat down.

A scraping noise was heard catching both Ryu and Yuri attention and both got up and in a defensive stance looking toward where the noise was and both blinked as they saw Ami and Iruka who both were covered in partial black metal.

Iruka grunted and said "A little help here." as he motioned to the cart that both him and Ami were pulling.

Ryu and Yuri both ran over to where the cart was and both gasped and Ryu said "How the hell did you both find them." as they saw 20 mavericks who looked to be less then 6 years old.

Ami said "They were near the hospital...I think they were infants when they were infected by the virus. Get the extra bracelets. We need to put them on the ones who don't have them before they recover."

Yuri ran over to the pile and quickly grab a handful of bracelets and ran back over handing them to the others who quickly began to put one on each of the children and moved them out of the cart and onto the ground near the 2 NX and Ken had saved.

After all the children had bracelets Iruka fell on his ass and said "I'm tired...so Naruto and Ken bring those 2 or did they attack here and you beat them."

Ryu said "Naruto and Ken did. They left about 10 minutes before you got here."

Iruka nods and blinked and said "That's Hana Inuzuka. I've worked with her a couple of times on missions...That's...I know her name, her dad owns a weapon shop...What is her name. It's on the tip of my tongue." as he seemed to think.

A groan was heard as everyone turned and gasped as they saw NX carrying the body of Ken and Yuri said in a worried voice "Ken." as she ran over and saw a hole in Ken chest and she looked at NX and said "What happened. Is he going to be OK." as she put Ken on the ground.

Naruto fell on the ground and said "We were ambushed by the guy who originally took out Iruka. He appeared from behind and his arm was covered in lightning and by the time I saw him he had already plunged his arm through Ken's chest...he'll live but that guy is way to powerful for us to fight right now. Even with the attack I copied off kunai girl it didn't even touch him. He was to fast for my blaster to hit...he would have probably put a hole through my chest had he not been attacked my another maverick who lured him away." as he dropped his armor.

Iruka gasped and said "Naruto your hand..."

Naruto looked at his hand that was covered in black metal and said "It seems...I'm not as immune to the sigma virus as we originally thought."

Iruka looked at Naruto hand worriedly and said "Why did you believe that you were immune to it though. I mean, what so different about you that made you believe you are immune."

Naruto closed his eyes and fell back to the ground and after a few moment said "I told you all this isn't the first time the Sigma virus infected the world...the last time the world didn't have the chance that it has now...I told you my uncle and my grandfather were both alive durring that time...what I didn't tell you was that my father was also from that time."

Everyone's eyes widen and Iruka said "But that's not possible, your father..."

Naruto interupted him and said "My father was originally known as Megaman...This armor I wear was his originally...this armor was modified to protect him from the sigma virus...When the Sigma virus was released on the world my father and my uncle were both Maverick hunters...at that time...Mavericks were hunted down and destroyed...COMPLETELY."

Yuri and Ami gasped and Ryu said "You mean."

Naruto nods and said "Millions of mavericks were eradicated durring that time to save the world...It was believed that all of them were destroyed until a couple of hundred years ago when the body of a maverick was found my a man the world knows as the Six Realm Sage...the world see's him as a great man...but history is often wrote by the victor...The Sage used the body of the maverick he found and created the 9 Bijuu's and used them to help him unite 6 lands who were ran by warlords at the time. By ending the war between the 6 lands he was saw as a man who brought peace."

Iruka said "So he was really a bringer of peace."

Naruto said "And destruction...The Sage didn't understand what he truly did...When he created the Bijuu he also figured out how to use chakra because he accidently shocked himself with the body of the original maverick. He was trying to use the energy from the maverick to power the Bijuu..Since that shock unlocked his chakra he did the same thing to others using his chakra to unlock other peoples chakra which also passed the Sigma virus to everyone. That is why when it became active it was so quick to spread."

Ami said "But that doesn't explain why you thought you were immune."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I won't tell how but my father was turned into a child and had his memory of the past sealed away so he could observe the world to help track the level of containment of the Sigma virus. From what my grandfather told me he had been doing it several times over the years...now this meant that my father wasn't infected by the sigma virus as he had never been infected by it originally...that was part of the reason I was immune to it."

Ryu asked "Because your dad wasn't infected you thought you were immune."

Naruto said "No...that was only part of it I said...my mother was like everyone else except my father...that made me sort of a hybrid...add in the fact that I had came into contact with the original sigma virus from the Kyuubi the day I was born but had it extracted from me right after that by my grandfather and uncle. By this happening my body adapted and I became completely immune to the origanal sigma virus...We tested it several times over the years since then just to make sure...When the neo sigma virus first appeared my uncle captured a maverick and brought him to our lab...unfortinately he became a maverick himself and attacked us...I was also injured severly while only my grandfather was still quarinteened...for 4 years I was in a coma while my grandfather worked on healing me and working on a way to stop the sigma virus."

Naruto stood up and began to walk back and forward and said "It doesn't make any since. I'm immune to the original virus, I'm wearing my fathers armor that was made to protect him from the virus, my father did not contain the sigma virus and even though my mother had the original sigma dormant I'm immune to it so how did I become infected with the Neo Sigma. It doesn't make any sense."

Yuri said "What is different exactly from the Sigma and the Neo Sigma."

Naruto said "The only real differences I have found is the Neo adapted to survive and alters it's host to survive where the original only cared about survival of the strongest and destruction of those weaker then it's host. That is the only real difference I have found so far but I only had about 2 days before I first arrived her to catch up on everything that happened over the 4 years I was injured and I don't know what else my grandfather and uncle has discovered."

Ryu said "I thought you said your uncle was turned into a maverick. Was he able to be saved like we are and does that mean he's out there somewhere."

Naruto looked down and said "No...my uncles been linked to a computer so he can help my grandfather but he's still infected and sealed away...Damn it." as his hand sunk into the cannon and out shot a kunai which pierced a rat causing the rat to explode.

Naruto walked over and tap the side of his helmet and said "Gramps, I got another sample for you. Transmit when ready." as he placed his hand on the rat that disappeared in a beam of light.

After he was gone Iruka blinked and said "Is that the attack you copied off that girl."

Naruto nods and Iruka said "How exactly do you copy the attack."

Naruto said "When I hit a maverick and have them in a position where I can touch them for about 5 seconds my armor absorbs the energy left over from the attack in thier body and it carries the info on thier attack that I can copy."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and said "I...I think I know how you might have been infected."

Naruto looked at Iruka and asked "How." in a general confused tone.

Iruka said "The virus is chakra based from what you told us. What if when you copy the mavericks attack you are also copying the neo sigma virus. That's why it's only on your hand so far."

Naruto looked down and said "It's possible...that means I can't copy anymore attacks unless I want to infect myself more."

Yuri said "Your already infected. It will spread through your body the more you use chakra now. Your just like us now."

Naruto sighed and sid "I guess your right but...that means I'm not going to do what I had originally planned."

Iruka asked "What do you mean. What did you have plan."

Naruto said "We need to get more people freed...I was thinking after we got about 25 people, I could take 5 with me to a new location like a neighboring town and start the process all over again. Then I would repeat the process again and again spreading out to every village so we can cover more ground and take out more quickly. Using the Capsule's in each village to coordinate with each other."

Iruka frowned and said "That's a good idea Naruto...Even infected it could still could work."

Ryu closed his eyes and said "But your not going to be the one to do it." catching everyone's attention.

Yuri said "What do you mean."

Ryu looked around and said "I know all of you think of me as weak...lazy...a coward...in fact I prefer to be considered one of those compared to the truth."

Iruka asked "What truth."

Ryu looked down at his hands and said "I didn't look this young originally...In fact I'm the same age as Hiruzen...The Sandaime Hokage." as he saw the questioning look from everyone causing everyone to get wide eyed.

Ryu looked at Konoha and said "Konoha is a ninja village. Unlike neighboring village the people here will be harder to take out. Naruto...You are our best chance to save Konoha...Is there anyway I can go in your place."

Everyone was shocked and Naruto said "But why would you do that. I thought that..."

Ryu interupted him and said "You thought exactly what I wanted you to think boy...This entire time I have been observing you so that I could gain as much information on you and this virus so that...so that I can correct the mistake I made." as he looked toward the Hokage Monument.

Iruka said "What are you talking about."

Ryu looked at Iruka and said "My real name is not Ryu...It is Danzo Shimura."

Iruka eyes widen as did everyone elses but Naruto and Iruka said "Elder-sama."

The now named Danzo said "Do not show me respect because I do not deserve it...it is my fault all this has happened." causing everyone's eyes to widen again.

Naruto said "What do you mean."

Danzo said "I was the leader of a secret black ops unit known as ROOT. Hiruzen and I did not always see eye to eye but we both believe in protecting Konoha...I thought that he was a weak fool who believed in ruling through peace and diplomacy while I believed in believed in power and control...because I did not trust Hiruzen I had his office bug so I could monitor him and find out what he was up to...When your uncle came to Konoha he was here for nearly 3 days. I had the meeting with him recorded and he informed Hiruzen about you being there as well as the origins of the sigma virus and other things...I...I ordered some of my men to begin research into using the info he gave to possibly enhance our men to give Konoha more strength or to create a weapon...The first victims that was taken to the hospital were in fact members of my ROOT. Thier experimentation blew up in thier face and infected them which spread to everyone who came in conact with them and so on and so forth."

Naruto said "But if what your saying is true, why couldn't I get more from you then basic info. Why not some super cool jutsu."

Danzo stuck out his tongue and showed everyone a seal on it and he said "I believe it is because of this. While this seal is active most of my abilities that could be learned by enemy ninja who studied my body is sealed away. I suspect this is why I was so weak where you were able to defeat me."

Ami screamed "YOU." as she punched Danzo in the face and was held back by Iruka from continuing to attack Danzo.

Danzo looked down and said "I never meant for this to happen...which is why I want to help fix this. I'm a lot more powerful then all of you and I am more skilled then you. You on the other hand Naruto are both weak and inexperienced. The only reason you got Iruka was because someone stronger then you took him out. The rest of the people here are civilians. You need to stay here and help protect the others and train until you get strong enough to take out stronger mavericks as well as work with your grandfather to save our world. I'm a fighter. Let me regain my honor...please."

Iruka said "Why should we trust you. Your thirst for power has destroyed our world and now you want us to..."

Naruto said "ENOUGH." causing everyone to look at him.

Naruto took several minutes to look at Danzo and said "Danzo Shimura was a power hungry man who created a monster that destroyed the world."

Danzo bowed his head and Naruto reached up and touched his helmet and said "Grandpa, you there."

Light's voice was heard and said "Go ahead Megaman."

Naruto said "How long would it take for you to build another Capsule."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock and Light asked "A few hours. Why."

Naruto looked at Danzo and said "We recently found out a man by the name of Danzo Shimaru tried to turn the Sigma virus into a weapon which is the cause of all this...it appears though that Danzo died by his own weapon."

The ones who were looking at Naruto glanced at each other and Light said "I see...While I am glad we have solved the mystery of the outbreak of the sigma virus I don't see why you would be contacting me to inquire about building another capsule."

Naruto said "Ryu was the one who discovered the truth about the outbreak. He has volunteered to go to another location to start the recovery process again. I have decided to honor his request."

Light said "Are you sure. I mean he will be without the protection he has now. He will have to work hard to set up a new RZ and rescue people."

Danzo said "I'm sure."

Light said "Well in that case if you are sure then I will begin building one for you. I will transport you at down along with a new regeneration ball and a new capsule to what was known as Tea country. Are you familiar with that area."

Danzo said "Yes."

Light said "Very well, I'll begin at once. Say any good bye's between now and then. Light out."

Danzo looked at Naruto and asked "Why did you do that. You could have told the truth."

Naruto said "My grandfather was once a great inventor...he created many things to help the lives of other people...but several of his inventions were used for evil that caused untold pain and suffering for countless victims. There was a time where both my uncle and father were both considered monsters and criminals who did what they thought had to be done in order to save as many lives as possible...even when my father was a Konoha ninja, he killed thousands of Iwa nins and by them he is seen as a monster and by the people here a hero...it is the part of us that is human that makes mistakes...but it is also this human side that gives us our greatest strength. In my eyes Danzo is dead. You are Ryu. I am giving you the chance others gave my family when people thought of them as monsters. Can you do the same as them and prove you are not."

Danzo smiled a small smile and got on his knees and bowed to Naruto and said "You are wiser then I and I hope someday I can prove you faith in me is not misplaced in not just your eyes but thiers as well."

Naruto nods and said "Good hunting and luck to you as well Ryu."

Danzo said "My name is Ryu and I am now and forever in your debt Naruto-sama."

Iruka frowned and said "Are you sure about this Naruto."

Naruto said "There is no more I in this world Iruka. We have to work together or die together. We each have made mistakes we have regretted. If I didn't give him a chance to redeem himself then what right do I have to ask forgiveness for my own mistakes."

Ami asked "And what misake did you make."

Naruto glanced at her and said "I had 2 choices when I recovered from my injuries. One was to come here and save all of you like I have been doing...The other choice I could have made was stay and help my grandfather work on finding a different way then this to save everyone."

Iruka said "And I'm for one glad you decided to go with this option."

Naruto said "Even though there is a chance you will all die now from toxins in the air in a few years. None of you would have died if I had stayed to help my grandfather. I could have chose to stay and worked on the problem of saving the plants first before the humans but instead I chose to save the human life first...and now you all face the burden of actually being aware you might die if my grandfather doesn't find a way to save the plants...the same grandfather who is going to have to be building Capsules, and regeneration balls and who knows what else we will need along the way, taking his time and resources away from the most important thing right now...there's no garuntee that we would have found a cure if I chose to help him instead of you...but it was garunteed you all wouldn't of had to live with the knowledge you will all drown in toxins in a few years if he doesn't...I have to live with that choice."

Yuri said "Then why don't you go back and help him now. I mean we can continue what you started."

Naruto looked down and said "I'm contaminated now...I can't go back...the price I paid to come here to save you was losing the abilty to ever physically touch my grandfather or uncle again until either we save the world or we all are about to die."

It was at that moment everyone finally realised what thier freedom had cost.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after Ryu left Naruto went to explore the village looking for mavericks while Ami, Yuri, and Iruka watched over the injured and infected victims.

As Naruto was walking through the village he thought "_Since I'm now at risk of being infected I'm going to have to figure out the best way to continue to rescue mavericks with the least chance of becoming a maverick...Ryu gone now...I hope that I made the right choice with him...but I did get to talk to him after everyone went to sleep...the entrance to his underground base should be in this area. If I can find the lab where his men were working on the Sigma virus I might be able to find something that could help us."_

After searching for an hour Naruto was looking inside one of the last buildings in the area Ryu had told him about when he thought "_Hello, what have we here."_

Walking over to a crack in the wall Naruto ran his hand over a gash in the wall and thought "_This isn't what Ryu told me was his base's location...this is something else." _as he looked around and found a crow bar on the ground in the warehouse he was in.

After using the crow bar to pry the wall open Naruto looked at a set of stairs that led underground and thought "_Hmm...might as well, maybe this is another entrance into Ryu base."_

Going down the stairs Naruto soon found himself in an underground tunnel network.

As Naruto explored the tunnels he thought "_I don't think this is Ryu base...but what is it."_

After an hour exploring in the tunnels Naruto came to an sight that he was not expecting and thought "_You have got to be kidding me."_

When Naruto returned to the RZ he saw the children all looking at the CAPSULE booth which was displaying an educational program that he had watched as a child.

He also saw the 2 that him and Ken had rescued leaning against a wall looking around.

Iruka seeing Naruto return said "Couldn't find anyone today Naruto."

Naruto looked at Iruka and said "Actually...I've got several hundred people I can save real quick...and that's the problem."

Ami asked "What's the problem."

Naruto was about to talk when Hana who had stood up said "Who is this Iruka."

Iruka said "Ah Hana, this is Naruto. He's the one who we were telling you about. Naruto, this is Hana Inuzuka and that girl over there is Tenten."

Naruto said "Nice to meet you...so what's up with the kids."

Yuri said "I believe we were right about them being infants when they were infected. They don't understand how to communicate in our language or how to understand us. Luckily your grandfather had thought of this problem ahead of time in case we all lost the ability to speak being turned into mavericks."

Naruto nods and Hana said "Your the one who defeated me, right."

Naruto nods and Hana said "My companions. Were there 3 dogs with me when you fought me."

Naruto glanced at Iruka who said "The Inuzuka clan which Hana here is a member of are linked to thier companions almost like sibling."

Naruto frowned and said "All 3 of your dogs are alive, 2 of them are still out there in the village and the 3rd is currently with my grandfather who is trying to find a way to reverse the virus effects on them."

Hana frowned and Iruka wanting to change the subject said "So if you found a way to rescue that many people quickly what are you waiting for."

Naruto took a deep breath thinking about what he found and how to describe it said "I don't know how many people lived in Konoha before the Sigma virus activated but it appears that someone had decided that kicking people out wasn't working and tried to quarinteen them...most likely since the Sigma virus spread so quickly. There's some kind of underground chamber with hundreds of people laying everywhere, even stacked on top of each other like logs. Each one of them has one of these on thier chest." as he held up an item.

Iruka looked at it and Hana said "I recognise that. It's a medical stasis seals."

Naruto looked at her and asked "What does it do."

Hana bit her lip and Iruka said "Please Hana, this is important. The faster we can save people the better chance we have to save the world."

Hana frowned and said "I don't trust people who I can't see the face of Iruka. Especially someone who smells like a fox."

Naruto sighed and shifted out of his armor into normal looking clothing and said "Better."

Hana said "What's the fox scent I smell on you."

Naruto said "Kyuubi. I was exposed to Kyuubi chakra the day I was born and absorb some of it chakra which caused these marks to appear on my face. Happy."

Hana bit her lip and said "Those seals are designed to put a person in a coma so they can't reinjure themselves by moving, usually after major surgery."

Naruto said "I see...in your oppinion, in the situation Konoha was in when the sigma virus was released do you think this seal would have been placed on prisoners."

Hana said "No...why would you ask that."

Naruto said "Because the rooms where the people I found were at is just down from what appears to be a prison area where several mavericks are locked away behind bars. I didn't want to take the risk that if we rescued those with these seals on they would attack us since we are still so short on hands."

Iruka said "That's a valid point...and one we have to consider...Hana, if we moved those people with these tags on them, would that wake them up."

Hana said "No. As long as those tags are on them then they will stay in statis...why."

Iruka said "Because if we put bracelets on them and then bring them here then the Regeneration Zone will increase in size by each person we bring here. Naruto has a point about taking precaution with those people just in case they are prisoners."

Hana frowned and said "Your right...but maybe you and I should see these people Iruka and see if we recognise them. Maybe we are worrying about them for no reason."

Naruto said "Your a doctor, aren't you."

Hana said "Vet, but I can help humans. How did you know."

Naruto said "Anyone's whose taken an oath to do no harm should be able to see someone whose also taken that oath by thier actions."

Hana nods and Iruka said "Can you show us where these people are Naruto so we can figure out what to do."

Naruto said "Sure, just..."

A female voice said "Can I come with you."

Hana, Iruka, and Naruto turned and saw the girl named Tenten standing there and Naruto said "No."

Tenten said "Why not." as she put her hands on her hips.

Naruto said "Because you need to stay here and train to get stronger before starting to help others. Even I had to take some time to get stronger to help others. Once you can get stronger and understand the limits we are faced with then you can."

Tenten said "Who made you boss."

Naruto looked at Iruka and who looked sheepish and said "Naruto is the expert here Tenten but he's right. It's to easy to get turned back into a maverick. Just stay here and train like we were doing earlier and maybe in a week or 2 you can start helping some."

Tenten frowned and said "Fine Iruka-sensei...but this isn't over. I'm not a helpless little girl. I can help." as she glared at Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Is that glare suppose to mean something to me mouse."

Tenten eyes widen as she realised Naruto was talking about her hair and she lunged at Naruto but was held back by Hana who said "Stop it Tenten." as she held Tenten under her arms who was trying to kick at Naruto who looked clueless and said "What is she mad about. Her hair makes her look like a cute little mouse."

Tenten stopped stuggling and said in a quiter voice "You think I look cute."

Naruto said "I guess your the cutest looking girl my age I ever seen."

Tenten cheek turned red as she blushed and Iruka said "Exactly how many girls your age have you met Naruto."

Naruto said "Just her." as he pointed at Tenten whose eyes widen and her cheeks got even redder but this time in anger before she lunged at Naruto since Hana had let her go.

Tenten hands went around Naruto neck as her tackle caused both to fall backwards.

Iruka slapped his head and Hana said "Smooth Iruka. You just had to point out the obvious and get her started again." as they watched Naruto and Tenten roll around on the ground with Naruto trying to get Tenten off him and Tenten trying to choke the life out of him.

Hana said "Kiss and make up already. This fighting isn't helping."

Naruto hearing Hana's words didn't realise it was just a saying and when he rolled Tenten on her back he quickly pressed forward and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone who was watching the 2 went wide eyed as did Tenten who stop struggling.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss once Tenten stop struggling and said "So are you sorry for attacking me now."

Tenten eyes widen as both Hana and Iruka slapped thier heads as Tenten lunged at Naruto again screaming how he should be the one to say sorry."

Ami and Yuri both pulled the struggling Tenten off of Naruto and Iruka grab Naruto and took off running away with Hana shaking her head and following Iruka and Naruto.

After they were away from the RZ Naruto said "Why is she so angry at me."

Iruka started to open his mouth when Hana covered his mouth and said "You'll understand someday." while Iruka thought "_Yeah right. The day a man understands a woman mind will be the day the world ends."_


	9. Chapter 9

When Naruto, Hana, and Iruka got to the location Naruto had discovered, Iruka whistled and said "Looks like theres about 200 people here."

A female voice behind them said "216 actually."

Naruto and the others turned around and saw a woman who looked to be around 22 years old with blond hair, brown eyes, and huge breast standing there and both Iruka and Hana said "Tsunade-sama."

Naruto looked confused and said "Who."

Iruka said "Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha. She's one of Konoha legendary Sannins."

Naruto looked thoughtful and said "Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry...but how are you not infected with the Neo-sigma virus."

Tsunade looked at the 3 ignoring Naruto question and said "You 3 seem to know who I am so who are you and how are you not affected by this disease."

Iruka said "My name is Iruka Umino and I was a Chunnin accademy instructor here at Konoha. This is Hana Inuzuka and this is Naruto. He's the son of the Yondaime and he's the one whose help change us back from being Mavericks."

Tsunade looked confused and asked "Mavericks."

Hana said "It's what those who are completely infected by the Sigma virus are called Tsunade-sama. Naruto and his grandfather are the experts on this. We found out that Danzo was the one who actually caused this virus."

Tsunade frowned and Naruto said "You still haven't told us how you are not a Maverick."

Tsunade looked at Naruto and said "Perhaps we can share notes. You say you can cure this." as she pointed toward the people who were stacked in the room.

Naruto said "Thier not prisoners like those others upstairs are they."

Tsunade said "No. I've been capturing them and bringing them down here to test them to try and discover some way to reverse this."

Naruto said "In that case let's start moving them to the RZ."

Tsunade asked "RZ."

Iruka said "It's what we call the Regeneration Zone. It's our base of operations where the others who have been rescued are as well as our link to Dr. Light who is Naruto grandfather whose working on getting us the supplies we need to rescue people while working on a way to reverse the Neo Sigma virus effects on the plants and animals so that they can be cured as well."

Tsunade bit her lip and said "How do you transport people."

Naruto said "Carry them. How else would we move them." while looking confused.

Tsunade looked at Narut with an amused look and said "I'll show you how gaki."

Several hours later Naruto was following Hana, Iruka, and an amused Tsunade who had a large scroll strapped across her back when the sound of a 1000 birds was heard before Naruto felt intense pain as he looked down at his chest and saw blood coming out of his chest covering a hand that had lightning covering it.

Naruto heard his name being screamed before the world around him went black.


End file.
